1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for monitoring service usage in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet networks and circuit-switched networks. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Exemplary packet networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. One type of packet network is a voice-over-internet protocol (VoIP) network.
Providers of VoIP network services, however, are at risk of losing a considerable amount of revenue due to fraudulent usage of provided voice services. In a VoIP network, theft of services can often go undetected until the monthly billing cycle occurs. Consequently, the significant costs incurred for the illegal use of these services typically goes unpaid.
Thus, there is a need in the art fro a method and apparatus for monitoring service usage in a communications networks.